Mother's Day
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: A short little drabble in which Irena and Hiccup show the most important ladies in their lives just how much they love them. *Set right after my Fractured Family story, but you don't need to have read that to understand!"


**_A little mother's day drabble set in my Fractured Family and Puzzle Pieces universe. You don't need to have read either one of them to understand, but if you have, it'll surely make a tad more sense._**

* * *

Irena giggled quietly as she climbed onto her parent's bed. She had a painting clutched in her hand. She looked back towards the doorway, where Hiccup nodded at her. Toothless was next to the bed.

"Mommy?"

"Hm?" Astrid asked. She wasn't awake, not at all. She was still asleep.

"Mommy, wake up."

Toothless grumbled in an attempt to wake Astrid too.

"Wha-?" Astrid's eyes snapped open and found Irena kneeling next to her. "What's the matter, little one?"

Irena shook her head. "Happy Mother's Day!" she cheered, holding the drawing out towards Astrid.

Astrid's face softened immediately and she sat up, taking the drawing carefully. "This is beautiful."

Irena grinned. She hadn't known what Mother's Day was until Hiccup explained it to her a week before. She had never celebrated it with her real mother, her real dad never let them do anything. She had sent a drawing to Cassia this year, however. She was thrilled to help celebrate Astrid's first Mother's Day too.

Astrid put the drawing down next to her and gave Irena a hug. "Thank you, sweetheart." Toothless bounded back towards Hiccup.

"You're welcome." Irena smiled.

"We've got a surprise for you out here, Milady." Hiccup said from the doorway, Gabe in his arms. Toothless nodded.

"A surprise? Like what?" Astrid looked at Irena, who only smiled.

"Well, you'll have to come see." Hiccup smiled mischievously. Irena giggled.

"Oh, alright. Let me get dressed and I'll be right there."

Irena slipped off the bed and dashed out the door and Hiccup and Toothless followed after her.

A few moments later, Astrid came out of the room. Her mother and Valka were there. How they got there so quietly, Astrid would never know.

"Well, there she is. We thought you got lost in your closet, dear." Ramona said cheerfully.

Astrid rolled her eyes, but smiled and went to hug her. "Happy Mother's Day, Mom."

"Thank you. You too." Ramona replied. "Oh, that's so odd to say. My baby, a mother herself."

Astrid smiled. It was a little weird.

"Speaking of babies," Valka spoke up, approaching Astrid with Gabe in her arms. "I do believe this little one is looking for you."

Gabe reached out for her clumsily and Astrid took him and kissed him. "Good morning, baby." Gabe cooed. She looked back up to Valka. "Happy Mother's Day,"

Valka smiled and glanced over at Hiccup, who was telling Irena something that looked very important before looking back to her daughter in law. "You too, Astrid."

"Okay, Irena has something for all three of you. But you you have to sit." Hiccup said, standing up.

The three mothers in the room sat at the table.

"Close your eyes." Irena said sweetly.

Valka, Ramona, and Astrid exchanged a glance, but closed their eyes.

There was some shuffling and moving and then Irena said that they could open their eyes.

In front of each of the mothers was a few wildflowers tied with a ribbon, a bracelet made of a leather cord with beads, and a plate with a small cake on it.

After much praise to Irena (it was clear the bracelets were her doing, as were the flowers), Irena said that Hiccup made the cakes.

"Well, it was a group effort. Fishlegs and Gobber helped too." Hiccup grinned.

Toothless shot Hiccup a look.

"Oh and Toothless too."

"Well, thank them too." Ramona said. "You too, Toothless."

Toothless smiled his gummy dragon smile.

"What made the two of you do all this?" Astrid asked, examining the bracelet carefully, holding it away from Gabe's grabby little hands.

"Well, it's your first ever Mother's Day, Astrid, it's my first Mother's Day with my mom, it's mine and your Mom's first mother's day as grandmothers." Hiccup explained, making everyone smile.

"We wanted it to be special." Irena added.

"It is." Valka promised both her son and the little girl next to him, who looked ridiculously proud of themselves. They had carried it off splendidly.

"The best mother's day I've ever had by far. You are too sweet." Ramona said.

"I hope you are aware that the bar has been set this high for every year now." Astrid smirked at Hiccup.

He picked up Irena, who was smiling from ear to ear. "Good thing you three deserve it." Irena nodded.

"Oh," Valka stood up and hugged them. "Such sweethearts."

It didn't take much longer for a group hug to ensue with Toothless wrapping around their legs like an oversized cat. Astrid managed to kiss Hiccup on the mouth through all the commotion. Irena stuck her tounge out in disgust.

"I'm glad you like everything." Hiccup said.

"We love it." Ramona promised.

"Not as much as we love the two of you." Astrid said before kissing Hiccup on the cheek.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Irena cheered.

"Yes it is." Astrid replied, kissing Irena's head.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So there's that. I hope you liked it!**_

 ** _Let me know what you think!_**


End file.
